Kraang Subprime
Kraang Subprime (formerly known as Knight) is a Master Kraang Spy and second in command of the Kraang. He was sent disguised as Irma Langinstein to spy on April O'Neil. Later, it's reveal that he is an Utrom who betrayed his kind. He was voiced by , who also played of Dr. Bender in The Fairly OddParents, Contorno in The Ren & Stimpy Show, Mr. Mxyzptlk in Superman: The Animated Series, Iago in Disney's Aladdin, and Berkeley Beetle in Don Bluth's Thumbelina. Appearance Irma Irma dresses in a Gothic style of clothing. She has black hair, which is cut short and has purple streaks. She wears bracelets on both of her wrists, a black tank top with a checkered pattern skirt, large boots that go up her calves and red oval-shaped glasses. She is slightly shorter than April. Kraang Subprime He has a left cyber-optic eyepiece a prosthetic claw in his front left tentacle, a scar across his face and a blue tattoo around his right eye. His exosuit is much taller and wider than his brethren, and retains vestiges of Irma's "body", such as her head and arms. The head can detach and grow spider-like legs. History In "Mousers Attack!", Irma made a cameo on April's caller ID prior to her first in-person appearance, In "Mutagen Man Unleashed", Irma makes her first in person appearance here, she is shown at her locker but her face cannot be seen and she has no speaking role. In "The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones", Irma makes her first speaking appearance in this episode. She is shown as April's best friend, walking with her in the hall. She asks Casey where he got his bruises, and doesn't seem to like April hanging around him. In "Of Rats and Men", Irma played a larger role in this episode. She was kidnapped and put into a cage along side Casey Jones. The Rat King wanted to test the mutagen on her first to create his army. In "Pizza Face", Irma appears hanging out with April, about to see a zombie movie when her friend get a call from her T-Phone. She didn't believe the "dating with Casey" excuse, she already knew that April has some secret friends that she don't tell about. They both get hit by a pizza guy's bike, who exclaimed that he's being attacked. He leaves a pizza box, which April get it for the guys and run off. It made Irma feel bad because her friend ditched her again with no honest reason. However, it turns out that it was likely Subprime being upset that he needed to stop spying on April for the time being. In "The Wrath of Tiger Claw", Irma is hanging out with April and Casey (who complains about her being a third wheel and it being a ruined date) after seeing a movie. April then senses Tiger Claw and Karai who are following them. April (who is being chased by Karai) and Casey (who gets ambushed by Tiger Claw) split up to deal with them leaving Irma confused and frustrated with the both of them and unaware of the situation. In "A Chinatown Ghost Story", Irma and April are captured by Ho Chan because he needed April's powers. He also says Irma has powers, but he doesn't know which one forshadowing the reveal. After being ambushed by Foot-Bots in The Invasion, Part 1, a panicked April takes Irma to the Turtles' Lair. There, Irma's body begins to split apart and reveals to be the android body of Kraang Subprime, the Kraang second-in-command and a master spy. He opens portals, allowing other Kraang into the lair. The lair becomes ruined in the scuffle, and the Turtles and April are forced to retreat while Splinter holds off the invasion. Kraang Subprime is defeated when a piece of the burning lair falls on top of him. He returns in "Battle For New York". The Mighty Mutanimals attack him and the other Kraang, but he launches a rocket that is filled with mutagen, so he can mutate the world. He followed The Turtles into Dimension X. He tries to destroy them. When the turtles got into a Kraang ship, he told the other Kraang to unleash the Dracodroid. The Turtles got away from the Dracodroid. T Kraang Subprime got into the ship and tried to destroy The Turtles, but The Turtles were teleported back to earth by The Mighty Mutanimals. The ship crashed into a Technodrome and exploded. He returns in "Annihilation Earth Part 1" where he is once again alive and was trying to fix the Technodrome with Kraang Prime but failed, later he did succeed in the second time were the turtles and Leatherhead are captured, just before they could start their Invasion the Triceratons then appeared and destroyed the Technodrome with him and Kraang Prime in it. This results in their deaths as their main timeline versions are never seen again. In "The War for Dimension X", Subprime is shown at a gathering with the Salamandrians to attack the Triceratons, until they mention the Turtles which prompts him to capture them. Later, he discovers the location of the Utrom base and attacks kidnapping their leader, Queen. he is then cornered in his base until he unleashes a Dracodroid on them which then evolves into an all out battle between the Utrom and the Kraang. he then attacks Bishop in a duel which ends with Subprime seemingly meeting a fiery end at the hands of his own Dracodroid. In "Trans-Dimensional Turtles", Kraang Sub-Prime hacks into Donatello's portal ray, sending them to Krang's Technodrome. It was there that it was revealed that he and Krang are cousins, and apologized for banishing him to the 2D earth of the 1987 ninja turtles. After the collective turtles make short work of their Kraangdroids, he and Krang follow them to the 2D earth to try and stop them. They then teleport back to the Technodrome, where once again the turtles fight and defeat Sub-Prime's forces. Shortly after, the turtles reveal the that the dimensionizer would've destroyed the realities that the Kraang have been trying to mutate for thousands of years, something Sub-Prime had no idea of. He chastises Krang for his insanity and stupidity, and banishes him back to the world of the 1987 ninja turtles, shortly before the turtles defeat him and send him to the Prime Turtle dimension. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h30m34s963.png KrangTMNT4.png|Kraang Subprime and his cousin Krang KrangTMNT5.png|Kraang Subprime screaming angrily at Krang. KrangTMNT6.png|''Because you're an Idiot'' KrangTMNT7.png|''A Moron'' KrangTMNT8.png|''A Dingleberry'' Kraang Suprime and Krang.png|Kraang Subprime before he banned Krang again. Trivia *Kraang Subprime is the only kraang to speak proper English. Because of this, he gets highly annoyed by anyone that isn't his superior. *He and Kraang Prime are the only two kraang to be able to speak without using a suit. Navigation Category:TMNT Villains Category:Trickster Category:Spy Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creator Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Crossover Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:The Heavy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Paranoid Category:Stalkers